


You're my number one

by playlike-agirl (playlikeagirl)



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playlikeagirl/pseuds/playlike-agirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ali drags Ash out to a fair to take her mind off the Olympic roster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're my number one

"Right! We're going out!" Ali states cheerily plopping down next to Ash on the couch.

"I don't want to." Ash mumbles into the duvet she's cocooned herself in. "I want to stay in and mope."

Ali moves closer to her girlfriend, looping one arm around her shoulders and placing a soft kiss to the side of her head. "I know you do baby, but going outside will be good for you."

"Mmm. Why can't we just stay in and mope together and then maybe later you can get naked for me and cheer me up?" 

Ali laughs. "I'll only get naked for you if you get dressed and go outside."

"Mmhmph. Fine." Ash gets up from the couch and trudges to their bedroom,  muttering something about wanting to buy ice cream. 

Ali watches her girlfriend as she walks away, wishing she could take away the disappointment, wishes she could take away the pain Ash feels when she doesn't make a roster, but she know she can't. She knows that all she can do is hold Ash as she cries quietly, reminding her how much she loves her and how great she is despite everything. She knows Ash will be ok, she's the toughest person she's ever met, but it still makes Ali's heart break when Ash isn't where she deserves to be. The worst part is how Ash, despite her own phone call telling her she’d be an alternate for Rio only minutes before Ali's news that she’d made the roster, Ash was all smiles and congratulations for Ali, and it was genuine. Genuine pride and happiness that Ali was going to get her gold medal, even if she wasn't. Ali knew that her happiness was at the forefront of Ash's mind and she knew that she'd take being dropped from the roster altogether as long as Ali achieved her dreams.

Ali sighs as she joins Ash in their bedroom, circling her arms around the keeper from behind and pressing a soft kiss to her shoulder.

"I love you."

Ash turns as she smiles down at Ali. "I love you too baby," and Ali smiles into the soft kiss Ash places on her lips. "Now where are you making me go? There better be either alcohol or ice cream involved otherwise I'm putting my sweats back on."

Ali just laughs and she mimes zipping her lips closed. "Secret. Now come on, I'm driving."

They get into Ali's BMW and they're only ten minutes into the journey when Ash guesses where they're going. "The fair!" She shouts like an excited five year old.

"That's right honey." Ali places her hand on Ash's knee and Ash absentmindedly plays with her fingers.

"Can we go on the ferris wheel? Oh I'm gonna win you a massive teddy, just watch me!" Ali laughs at her girlfriend's childlike enthusiasm as she parks the car and turns to stare at her.

"What?" Ash cocks an eyebrow, looking at Ali.

"You're just ridiculously cute that's all."

Ash grins, dimple on display and Ali pokes it. "Cute."

"I love the fair though!" 

Ali nods along. "I know baby, that's why I brought you here."

Ash nods enthusiastically, mumbling thank you as she kisses Ali on the lips.

"I can't wait to bring our future kids here babe," Ash is talking to Ali as she steps out of the car, making sure she has her wallet. "I'm gonna buy them so much candy floss and take them on all the cute rides and play those hook the duck games with them until we win a silly little prize. It's gonna be awesome."

Ali just stares at her girlfriend in awe, heart warmed by the way Ash talks about having children, knowing what an amazing mom she'll be. "That is going to be the best thing to ever happen to me you know," and Ali pulls Ash in close to her. "Having children, with you."

Ash smiles softly, pulling Ali into a hug. "It's going to be maybe the third best thing to ever happen to me."

Ali pulls back slightly. "Third?"

Ash nods. "The first meeting you and falling in love, the second when I get to see you walk down that aisle and we say I do."

"You have to propose first," Ali teases; she and Ash have talked about marriage and children God knows how many times, and Ali knows Ash will propose one day, she's already said as much, but Ali's heart is bursting from the possibility and how unbelievably special it's going to be. 

"Oh you'll know when I do, don't you worry." Ash squeezes Ali's hand as they walk into the fair hand in hand, Ash practically dragging Ali towards the ferris wheel, digging out her wallet to pay for two tickets. They pull the bar down over themselves and Ali scoots into Ash's side, resting her head in the crook of her shoulder. "Perfect timing," Ash whispers and Ali looks up to see the sky turning pink and orange, the sun beginning to set as the ferris wheel whirs into movement. They sit in silence for the ride, marvelling at the view they get, Ali breathing in the scent of the warm summer air and the scent of Ash; she smells like saltwater and the cologne she'd put on before they left the house and Ali nuzzles in closer. Ash pulls Ali in as she runs her hand through Ali's hair, pressing a kiss to her cheek. 

"Thank you for making me come out tonight," Ash whispers. "I needed it, I needed this, I needed you. I always need you." 

"You're welcome." Ali replies, knowing there's nothing else Ash needs to hear, she just needs to know that Ali is beside her, that Ali is here for her no matter what. 

As the ride reaches the bottom again Ash helps Ali out of the small carriage and her face lights up as she sees candy floss. Ali just laughs as Ash looks at her for permission. "You're such a big kid," she jokes. "You can get some only if you get me some too, oh and a toffee apple!" Ali shouts as Ash walks to the stand.

"Now who's the kid?" Ash retorts as she walks off, coming back with two bags of candy floss and Ali's toffee apple which she dives into, grinning up at Ash. 

"Shush you, now go win me that teddy." Ali points at an oversized honey coloured teddy bear.

"Oh my God, of course you want the biggest one there," Ash sighs but she determinedly strolls over to the counter and picks up the toy gun; the aim being to try and knock down five moving bottles to win a prize. 

"Can I win that bear if I knock five bottles?" Ash asks the boy working at the stall, who looks like he should be doing his homework.

"Yep, he replies. Good luck. No one's managed it yet."

Ash smiles, rubbing her palms together. "My chance to shine."

Shine might be a bit of an overstatement though as Ash's first attempt fails miserably, missing everything. Her next two attempts go the same way and Ali laughs as she leans into Ash as she digs for more money.

"It's ok Ash, you don't have to win it for me. I'm happy with the candy."

"I'm going to win it for you." Ash states simply, kissing Ali on the cheek before motioning for her to move. "Now watch out I need to concentrate."

Ali laughs, shaking her head as she moves to the side, smiling at the way Ash sticks her tongue out in concentration. Unbelievably, after another failed attempt, Ash actually hits five of the moving bottles. She fist pumps the air, shouting. "I did it!" She yells, clearly very proud of herself.

"Holy shit you did!" Ali just laughs. "Thank you baby," she smiles sweetly as Ash points to the teddy bear, handing it straight to Ali. 

"Don't ever say I don't get you anything nice. He's not going in our room though, I reckon he'd freak me out if I woke up in the middle of the night and saw his shadow." They head back to the car now, the sun having set, the night still mild and the sparkling lights of the fairground rides cast a pink hue to Ali's skin. As they get to the car, Ash takes the bear from Ali who laughs when Ash puts the seatbelt on him in the back seat.

"Safety first!" Ash states, closing the door. "We need to name him. Oh! How about Marshmallow?"

"Marshmallow? Why not," Ali laughs. "Right Marshmallow, let's get you home," Ali states matter of factly as she moves to get into the driver's seat, but Ash gently grabs her wrist, pulling her flush against her and connecting their lips. The kiss isn't passionate or drawn out, but it's soft and full of love, full of the words Ash wants to say and the love she wants to show.  

"Thank you. For tonight, for everything." Ash whispers into Ali's ear as they break apart. "I couldn't do any of this without you."

"You're so welcome, a million times over. I love you to the moon and back and you know I believe you're the best out there. You're my number one and I'm never going anywhere, ok?"

Ash just nods as she holds Ali close to her. Ali sighs softly into her girlfriend's embrace, glad she could take this opportunity to cheer Ash up, still wondering how she ever got so lucky, wondering what good she did in a past life to be lucky enough to fall in love with Ashlyn Harris in this life.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I got inspired to write from a prompt on my tumblr (harris-pride) especially after today's news. Enjoy a bit of a team fluff!


End file.
